


It's Our Secret

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Welcome Back to Rosewood [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Angst, Ariam, Ezria, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jaria, Nizra, PLL Fanfiction, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: No one knows that Jason and Aria had a relationship before she took the job in Boston or moved back to Rosewood and they decide to keep it between them since she is engaged to Ezra and their relationship is already strained because his dead girlfriend may actually be alive, not to mention Jason's sisters being two of her best friends. If their true relationship was ever found out it could become a sticky situation. But, will they be able to keep it hidden or will them attraction and feeling they still have for each let the cat out of the bag?This is part the Welcome Back to Rosewood ongoing standalone one-shot seriesSong Inspiration: They Don’t Know by Kristy McCollPairings: Jason/Aria Ezra/Aria Liam/Aria Ezra/NicoleCharacter: Jason DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Alison DiLaurentis, Mary Drake





	It's Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I dislike cheaters, but when it comes to fictional pairings I love I become the world’s biggest hypocrite. Poor Liam, Aria cheated on him with Ezra and it made me dislike Ezria even more, in my story she cheats on Liam with Jason. I would have been fine with it if she had cheated on him with Jason on the show, this is why I’m a hypocrite

Aria seen him almost as soon as he walked into the Brew. Despite the time that has passed since she last seen him and the engagement ring on her finger, that suddenly felt a little too heavy, her heart began to pound. Why wouldn't it though, Jason had been having the same effect on her since she seen him the first time Ali had invited them over to that first slumber party, no one else had every had quiet the same effect on her, not even her fiancé. 

"Jason!" He had called her a little earlier and said he was on his way to town and asked if she would meet him before he headed home to see Alison. She stood and she hugged him tightly before reaching up to tug his blonde hair, "I love the rugged look on you." 

Jason grinned down at the woman he was holding in his arm, both just a little too comfortable with the closeness, as if this was a ritual performed many times in the past. "I know." he said their eyes meeting and holding until they heard the waitress dropping silverware into the collection bin as she bused a table. Aria quickly moved out of his arms and for the first-time awkwardness set in. 

The young waitress recognizing her boss’s fiancé hurried over to ask what she could get them and then scurried off to get their order. To cut the tension Aria teased him about looking like a hipster and he protested as she knew he would. 

"You look great." he told her his green eyes searching, he preferred her with darker hair, but Aria was still beautiful and he still wanted her, he had never stopped loving her in all these years.

"I'm engaged." she said her eyes dropping as she told him the news, but it was also a reminder to herself because her feelings for Jason began to wake up as soon as she seen him.

"To Liam?" he asked. It hurt, but he had to know.

"To Ezra." she said her eyes dropping to the ring that felt a little like a shackle. "Did you ever tell anybody about us?" she asked before adding, " I haven't told anyone, not even Ezra."

"Then let’s keep it our secret." he told her placing a hand over hers their eyes meeting a wealth of emotions between them. Their eyes speaking what they couldn’t and in Aria’s case wouldn’t say. The attraction he held for her was something she couldn't hide from him. He would never do anything purposely to hurt Aria, but he knew that in spite of her engagement to Ezra she still wanted him, and if they weren’t careful something would happen. Jason knew that Aria loved him, but whether it was due to their history and how they had fought to be together or maybe actual feelings, Aria loved Ezra more and as much as it hurt, he knew that as well. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here." he said to get them on a safer topic and letting go of her hand.

"So what are you doing in Rosewood, last I remember you were going to Malawi." that had been right after she had started dating Liam, Jason called while he was in New York a couple days before leaving to see how she was doing. She told him about Liam and her work and before they hung up with each other she agreed to meet him in New York. Aria told her new boyfriend some family stuff had come up and she needed to leave town for a couple days. Liam had offered to come, but they had only recently started dating and she was able to put him off and then she was heading to the airport on her way to New York and Jason. She felt guilty, but it was Jason and besides, she tried to lie to herself, it was simply two old friends spending time together before one flew across the ocean to spend several months in another country. 

As soon as Jason seen Aria he was running toward her and then she spotted him and she was moving quickly as she could with her luggage, until she was in his arms. They went straight to his room and barely came out of it until Sunday morning when he had to leave. Aria went to the airport with him and he put off going through ticketing and until he couldn't put it off any longer. Aria stood there watching him as went through security and then he turned around one last time and waved before walking away and Aria cried.

Jason proceeded to tell her about Elliot embezzling all their money, “Elliot took everything." he told her. ”He even drained Carissimi."

Aria grabbed his hand, she felt horrible for Jason, "I'm so sorry I know how important your work is to you." Jason told her before they dated how he came to get involved in Carissimi and how it had helped him to get his head straight after everything went down with his family. Once again, their eyes locked and the emotion of both sides was almost palpable.

Jason cleared his throat and began to tell Aria about his worry over Alison and the hold Mary Drake seemed to have over her.

*****************************************************************************************  
Alison DiLaurentis couldn't help, but notice how easily Aria Montgomery held Jason's hand or the calming effect it seemed to have on him. If she didn't know that Aria was engaged to Ezra, Alison would have thought Jason and Aria were a couple. Despite everything she had suffered at Elliot's, no Archer's hands, her memories from when she was younger was well intact and she had not forgotten that Jason had a thing for Aria he had never acted on it. He had thought no one noticed, but Ali had caught the longing looks he cast in Aria’s direction on the rare occasions he would see her. She had never noticed any interest in Jason on Aria's part. As far as she knew Aria had never really had much to do with her brother other than a casual acquaintance because of her and Spencer so she had been surprised when the friend he was expecting for dinner was Aria. 

When had they gotten friendly enough that her usually broody, quiet and even somewhat shy brother would invite her to dinner? Why was Aria comfortable enough to hold his hand and why was Jason who was usually uncomfortable with anyone beside her or Spencer touching him comfortable with Aria touching him? Not only was he comfortable, it seemed to relax him some. And why was Aria so quick to defend him when Alison thought his behavior toward Mary was completely out of line?

Aria hadn't even thought about her actions, it just seemed natural to her. When they dated she had not been able to keep her hands to, herself and Jason hadn't minded at all since he had the same problem. Jason was surprisingly affectionate, actually he was the most affectionate guy she had ever dated, something that would shock most that knew him, including his sisters. When she grabbed his hand and he calmed down it was nothing extraordinary to Aria; it was only when she noticed Alison's suspicious look that she felt uncomfortable and removed her hand from his. 

Jason looked up after she let go of his hand and he seen Alison's speculative look. And Jason sat up, a little leery that Alison would guess something about them. He wasn’t ashamed that he and Aria had been together. He’d been happy during the time and had wanted a future with her. But Ezra had been a ghost in the relationship. He knew why she chose the job with that publishing company even as she denied it. 

That played into the guilt he never felt over the weekend they spent together after she started dating Liam. He knew that the new guy stood even less of a chance than him. Aria had never shared the time they were together with anyone, and neither did he. It felt too personal, like something he needed to keep for himself. He tried to convey with his eyes for her not to worry and Aria seen it. It was the same look he had when he told her earlier today, "It's our secret."

*****************************************************************************************  
Jason walked Aria at to her car after the very uncomfortable, tension filled dinner ended. Alison was angry at being "double teamed" by them so she went straight to her room. When they got out he sighed deeply. "Well that didn't go so well." he said feeling a little defeated.

"No, I think we just made her angry instead of cautious. It’s probably because Mary is identical to Jessica, they even sound the same."

Jason nodded, “I know and I wasn't there when she needed me."

"Jason," Aria said unable to stand to see him blame himself, "this isn't your fault, you didn't start any of this." if anything he had always been a pawn that his family had used, including Alison and it made Aria angry seeing him standing there his head hung down and his shoulders slumped in defeat and guilt. Without thought about anything except the man standing in front of her, Aria wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other arm around Jason's waist and pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around Aria's shoulders laying his head on her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck, taking comfort in her arms as she stroked his hair soothingly every once in a while, kissing his temple as she repeated to several times "This isn't your fault, none of this is your fault." 

It started out very innocent, two people who cared each other, one giving comfort and the other receiving it, but this was also two people still very much attracted to each other despite another man’s engagement ring on her finger. Aria turned his face toward her placing butterfly kisses across his cheek, forehead, bridge of his nose his chin and finally his lips at first, they were quick little pecks then he began to kiss her back in the same manner. The quick little kisses stating lasting a little longer, lip clinging just a little more until their lips clung and parted their tongues meeting. It was only when Aria heard the satisfied moan rise from her throat as though she had finally got something she had been craving that she thought about what she was doing. 

When Jason felt her pushing against him he let her go, the look in her eyes told him that it wouldn't take much to have her back in his arms for tonight, but he knew that this wasn't like Liam. This was Ezra and as much as it hurt he would never purposely ruin the relationship she had with the guy even if Jason knew he was all wrong for her. This time it was Jason providing the comfort as he cradled on cheek in his hand, she nuzzled her cheek into it instinctively as he lifted her face so her eyes would meet his. "Don't worry. It's our secret."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out like I wanted. I don't know, maybe it feels forced. I wanted it from Alison's POV during the awkward family dinner when Alison noticed all the hand holding, but I couldn't make it work. Any way as this is still the rough draft any suggestions or notifying me of grammar and spelling errors is appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy this and comments good or bad (not rude) are helpful and appreciated, I am writing these to help build writing skills before I have to take a couple writing courses for my degree so I am trying to make learning fun.  
> Thanks for reading ~GrimLi


End file.
